cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Bound For Greatness I
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" |Empire State of Mind by Jay Z & Alicia Keys |- class }="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | This is just the beginning... |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Boston Championship Wrestling |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Brand(s) | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Rampage & Mayhem |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |May 5, 2012 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Venue | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Madison Square Garden |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |New York City, New York |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |22,000 |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Buyrate | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" | } |- class } }="hiddenStructure" ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Pay-per-view chronology |- class } }="hiddenStructure" style="text-align: center; font-size: smaller;" |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Extreme Chaos 2012 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Bound For Greatness |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Guilty As Charged 2012 |- class } }="hiddenStructure" ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | chronology |- class } }="hiddenStructure" style="text-align: center; font-size: smaller;" |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|First |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Bound For Greatness |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Bound For Greatness II |} BCW Bound For Greatness was the 10th Mega-Event produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions). It took place on May 5, 2012 in New York City at the World's Most Famous Arena Madison Square Garden. The event is taking place on the day that BCW Promotions was founded and discovered. There are 9 official matches currently scheduled for the event. The official theme song for the event is "Empire State of Mind" by Jay Z. Production The city of New York was one of the three major contenders along with Boston, Massachusetts and Dallas, Texas. Since Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions was introduced BCW Management sent out bidding documents to 10 cities to host the first Bound For Greatness. Those cities were as follows: Dallas, Boston, Hartford, St. Louis, Toronto, Atlanta, Orlando, Phoenix, Los Angeles and Pittsburg. During the bidding process, 5 out of the 10 cities replied with intrest to host Bound For Greatnes between 2013-2015. Thos cities in intrest were Boston, Atlanta, Dallas, Tornoto, and St. Louis. On August 28, 2011, New York City announced that they will be hosting the first official Bound For Greatness Mega Event for Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions. For the event, BCW will hold a Bound For Greatness Access week starting on April 30-May 5 2012. Also, since the event is taking place on the day BCW was born, that Monday (May 7) BCW will host BCW Home-Coming/Rampage Show live on Monday May 7 in Newark, New Jersey to celebrate. The Friday Night Mayhem during Bound For Greatness Access week will take place May 3 2012 in Albany, New York. The BCW All-Stars Induction Ceremony will take place Friday, May 4 2012 at Trump Towers at 12pm. The event will show who is getting inducted in to BCW All-Stars Hall of Fame for showing their great work in the ring ever since BCW debuted. Background Bound For Greatness will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers and pre-existing feuds, plots and storylines that are played out on BCW's internet programs. Wrestlers will portray villians or heroes as they follow a series of events that builds tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of events. The main feud leading into Bound For Greatness will feature BCW Champion Chris Jericho and Goldberg battling for the BCW Championship. In September a mysterious man ran down Goldberg at the start of Rampage on September 5 2011. Goldberg was injured and out of action with a full broken leg that needed surgery and alot of medical attention after. On the April 2, 2012 edition of Rampage, BCW Champion Chris Jericho called out the unknow competitor to the ring to show his face so Jericho can see who he was facing on May 5. Goldberg came running down the ramp and started attacking Jericho. Goldberg did a number of Jack Hammer slams and spears. Placing Jericho through two tables and crushing a chair around his ankle. Goldberg ended the attack with a spear and celebrared with his hometown fans as Rampage went off the air. Another feud leading into Bound For Greatness is for the World Heavyweight Championship. This match will feature World Heavyweight Champion "The Monster" Abyss defending the title against the 2012 first ever BCW Royal Rumble Winner The Big Show in a Single Match. On January 29 2012 in Toronto, Canada, The Big Show won the largest Rumble match in wrestling and BCW history. The match contained 50 men from both Rampage and Mayhem. The Big Show won his 10 man rumble match and advanced to the Final Four Rumble Match that featured "Cowboy" Bill Dakota, Sheamus and Edge. Big Show outlasted those 3 men and won his right to headline Bound For Greatness. After No Guts No Glory on January 29, the World Heavyweight Champion and The Mafia all warned Big Show that it will be a mistake to challenge Abyss at the grandest stage. As the weeks carried on, The Mafia did a numerous amount of attacks on Big Show. Some failed and some were successful. After Extreme Chaos that took place February 26 2012, Big Show announced that he would challenge Abyss. Now the match is set for the World Heavyweight Championship between Abyss and Big Show. Another feud heading into Bound For Greatness is battling for the Divas Championship. Divas Champion Carla will defend her championship on the grandest stage against Kayla and Chyna. The match for the Divas Championship will be defended in a Triple Threat Ladder Match. This would mark the second divas Ladder match in BCW history. In December at Final Hour, Carla a new diva at the time defeated Chyna and then reigning Divas Champion Kayla in a Ladder Match. Kayla returned at Extreme Chaos in Febraury of 2012 attacking Chyna and costing her the title. For the first time in BCW there will be a Cross Federation match tha will include WWE's 20-0 WrestleMania Phenom, The Undertake battling BCW's "The Icon" Sting. In March on a edition of Mayhem, Sting came out and cut promo about how he is the Phenom of professional wrestling and how there is no man in any league or in the BCW locker room who is in his league. Sting continued to claim this fact for two weeks until the April 2 edition of Monday Night Rampage. On this night in Atlanta, The Undertaker made an appearance and confronted Sting and accepted his challenge. The two had a face to face confrontation which ended in a stare down. On the April 6 edition of Mayhem, Undertaker appeared in South Carolina and addressed the BCW Nation that Sting will meet his match and prove he is the true Phenom in professional wrestling. Another huge rivalry leading to Bound For Greatness is BCW Internet Champion The Rock taking on John Cena. Since January 29 2012 in Toronto, Canada, John Cena had a beef with The Rock. During the largest CAW rumble match in history, The Rock tossed Cena out of the ring to cause him not to have a BCW or World Championship match. The following night, The Rock and Cena exchanged words. The following week on Rampage, The Rock cut promo on the BCW Champion Chris Jericho and John Cena. Later that night The Rock defeated Jericho but during the match John Cena delivered a Attitude Adjustment to The Rock to prove a point. After Extreme Chaos The Rock opened up the February 27 2012 edition of Rampage by cutting promo and talking trash on Cena. Cena interrupted The Rock and both men ended up with a stare down. Both men came down and delivered a statement by giving one another a Rock Bottom and a Attitude Adjustment. The Rock and John Cena came to a agreement on the March 26 2012 edition of Rampage and sealed a deal with a match at Bound For Greatness and it will be for the BCW Internet Championship. Another feud leading into Bound For Greatness is Unified Tag Team Champions The Corporate Mafia "Hardcore Icon" Thomas Connors & "The Gangster" Jeff Connors will take on a legendary tag team consisting of Triple H & Shawn Michaels better known by D-Generation X. On the April 2 2012 edition of Rampage, D-Generation X came out on a surprise to tell The Mafia that they have been hired by BCW President Craig Connors to take them out on the grandest stage. Later that night, DX cut promo about The Mafia and how they will take the tag team titles. A big issue that will be resolved at Bound For Greatness is who is the better brand in BCW? On March 26 2012 edition of Rampage, "The Phenomenal One" Jason Storm asked to be interviewed and cut promo on how Monday Night Rampage is the better brand. On the March 30 2012 edition of Mayhem, The Miz cut a promo about how Mayhem is the better brand and challenged Storm to a match on the April 2 edition of Rampage and a match at Bound For Greatness. He told Storm that he will take the best 5 of Mayhem against the best 5 of Rampage. On the April 2 Rampage, Jason Storm collected a win over The Miz sending Mayhem a message. On the April 6 edition of Mayhem, it was announced that on the April 9 edition of Rampage in North Carolina that the parrticipents for both teams will be announced. A minor feud heading into Bound For Greatnes is for the United States Championship. On April 2 edition of Rampage, BCW President Craig Connors announced during a interview that Jack Swagger will defend his U.S Championship against Justice. Since January 2 2012 edition of Rampage, Justice was screwed out of the title. He had a win over Swagger but on the January 7 edition of Mayhem, Trish Stratus announced Justice had to give back the title due to both men being on different brands. The feud died down till April 2 a few weeks after BCW President returned to television. On the April 6 edition of Mayhem, Swagger attacked Justice in the means of being mad that he had to defend his championship against Justice an that they are on different brands still. Scheduled Matches More matches To Be Announced as The Road to Bound For Greatness Continues Category:BCW CPV's Category:CPV's Category:BCW Promotions Category:BCW Shows